Ember's Hunt
by wickedmusicallover095
Summary: Ember's destiny is to end the witch hunting profession. She must destroy all covens even her previous one in Salem. She teams up with various reformed hunters and witches along the way and sometimes with the help of her whitelighter, Prue Halliwell. This story is a novella to Unraveling Secrets in the Summoning Prue trilogy. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stop the witch hunters. That was my job, my destiny. I had to end witch hunting once and for all, but how? Prue was no help. I hadn't heard from her in weeks. It'd been nearly three months. I had fought at least a dozen demons since then. All I had done was bring down one witch hunter coven. I just had to convince the head hunter. I'd used good witches as examples. Then I showed them my power. I hadn't threatened to kill them just that if they didn't stop killing and torturing witches then they'd regret it. The last I checked the coven was scattered across the country now.

This evening I was working in the cafe in my apartment building when I happened to overhear two customers talking.

"Well now she's alive but she's probably weakened. Other witches are weakened after they're tortured and I know where some witches are. Want to go after dinner?"

"We have a meeting with the council. We can't go hunting tonight."

"I couldn't help overhearing, but you're a hunter coven?" I asked flashing the crest I wore of the Salem coven around my wrist.

"What are you doing out here?" the boy my age asked.

"School," I said, "Parents weren't happy but hey got a good deal. Mind if I drop by the meaning tonight? I've been searching for another coven for weeks but couldn't get to one."

"That's because one disbanded due to a witch threat. Heard she was pretty powerful."

"How big was it?"

"The coven was probably around ten families, ours is based in this city, there's two left in California. We're about twenty families. How big was Salem's?" The girl who I learned whose name was Ashlee asked.

"Forty families at least, it was nice meeting you. I have to get back to work."

"Why don't you come to the meeting tonight. Join us," Aaron asked. I called to my boss, a knower of magical beings, said it was alright. My boss was a former witch but her powers had been stripped by a demon and she was left human. I took off my apron and left with the two hunters.

"Welcome," the head hunter said to the group of hunters.

"I've called you hear because we are on high alert. A witch, unnamed is rumored to be disbanding covens." There were many whispers.

"It's seems we have a newcomer among us." He looked at me and I stood up.

"My name's Ally, you all have heard of me. I'm a hunter but I'm also a witch and I'm here to tell you what your doing is wrong." He laughed.

"Your in a room surrounded by hunters foolish girl. We all have weapons." Their weapons disappeared due to an advancement in my powers.

"Not anymore. You will do as I say or you'll regret it. Killing us is wrong. We already have demons to deal with, which by the way we are protecting you all from. If it weren't for us you'd all be dead." Coincidentally a demon attacked just then.

"How convenient," I muttered as the demon threw an energy ball at the head hunter. I reversed it onto the demon. He died.

"See? If I wasn't here, he'd be dead." People started to mutter and someone, a teenager younger than me stood up stating I was right.

"Sit down child! The demon could have sensed her!"

"Oh please, you're all covered in the magic of the witches you kill. Demons can smell you just as easily as they can smell me."

"She's right Darren, we have to change," an older woman said, "We've gone on far too long. We've lost hunters because of what we do. It's time to stop. I've tried to tell you this a million times." There was more mutter, of approval it sounded like.

"What will you do to us if we refuse?" Darren asked me.

"We aren't refusing!" a man said standing up, "We'll disband, like the other group. Leave California."

"Shut up Alec!" Darren said.

"I won't kill you if that's what you're wondering but I'm sure the Charmed Ones won't have a problem with it." Bringing up the three most powerful witches in history made everyone go quiet, even Darren.

"I say we take a vote," Alec said, "Disband and only keep in contact for friendly reasons or stay together and risk our lives. Jennifer is right. This has gone on too long." Hands rose, every single hand except Darren's.

"I'll talk about you, warn the other groups."

"No you won't," Ashlee said, "I won't let you. Dad, we kill people for a living how is that not wrong." I was utterly shocked what had changed her mind so fast? And everyone else's? Aaron sat beside me and spoke up.

"She's right," he said softly, "It seemed right. It's what we were taught. But it was wrong. You saved our dad from his death. We owe you a debt." It sounded unreal. Just an hour ago he was talking of killing a witch.

"We owe you a debt, no more killings. Not by my hand," he said giving me a smile. And I smiled back and for the first time I noticed his bright green eyes.

"You are a child Ashlee, you can't stop me from doing anything."

"Then we'll all stop you," Alec said. Others stood up facing their Elder. He started to run but was grabbed and I walked up to him.

"Say nothing and I won't let the Charmed Ones touch you. They have powerful human friends," I didn't know this but assumed they did.

"So either you stay quiet or go to jail. I know hunters leave some sort of trail. I was one for years."

"Fine, but you won't succeed, there will always be hunters out there. You'll never be able to hunt all the covens down."

"Watch me," I spat. Two covens down so many more to go. Darren's family stayed in town along with Alec and his wife and infant. They were to watch him but every other family went clear across the country away from each other. There was a promise that no one would speak of me but I wasn't sure how well kept the secret would be.

_A/N: That's it for the first chapter of Ember's Hunt. I hope you enjoyed it! There will be nine more chapters! Then after the last chapter the first chapter of Tying Up Loose Ends will be up one week later. This story will most likely be updated twice a month._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm sure rumors were floating through covens as two had disappeared from Salem's radar. I was on my way to San Francisco to end the coven there. It was small, I knew that because of the Charmed Ones living close by. I ended up running into Phoebe, I believe, one of the middle sisters. She was at a department store while I was looking for a disguise. I didn't mention that I recognized her though. She was asking my opinion about an outfit.

"I like that one," I said pointing to the pink and black one.

"Me too, thanks!" she smiled and she shook my hand, "My name's-" but she stopped flinching.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Your the witch whose disbanding hunter covens aren't you?" she asked quietly. I pulled my hand away and nodded.

"Be careful of a hunter named Hansel," she said and I paled. She guided me to a bench in the store.

"You know him don't you?" she asked as we sat down.

"He was my boyfriend. Don't tell Prue you saw me, please?" She nodded.

"Sure, but Prue would love to see you I'm sure. Stop by my sister's restaurant this evening. We'll all be there." She handed me a business card which I put in my purse.

"I'll try to come."

"Good luck finding the coven here," she said and we parted ways. I never made it to the restaurant that night. I was dealing with the coven, along with Aaron who had decided to come along.

"Another former witch hunter might help," he said. It was a small group maybe five families. Not many offspring either.

"We're here to make sure you're safe from the witch destroying covens," Aaron said a bow on his back.

"There are no problems here. We don't do a lot because of the Charmed Ones. Can't get their attention."

"You already have," I said, "I work for them."

"What?" the leader asked shocked, "I won't let you kill anyone here."

"I'm not looking to kill anyone," I said, "I'm disbanding covens because it's wrong. You've seen first hand what good the Charmed Ones have done. How can you kill witches who do good?"

"Magic is evil."

"Not all magic, just demon's magic," Aaron said, "Witches are good."

"It's gonna take more than talk to convince me kid," she said.

"What will it take to convince you?"

"Proof that you work for the Charmed Ones. That you're really a good witch."

"Fine, Prue! Prue I need you!" I called out. Prue orbed next to me and the leader stepped back. I explained the situation to her.

"My sisters are good," Prue said sharply, "As am I and Ember and all other witches. What you have to watch out for are warlocks and grimlocks. I say take her advice. Disband and stay protected, hidden from the magical world."

"We can't hide from them, they can sense us. There are demons everywhere in San Francisco."

"Yes, they mainly congegrate here due to my sisters but if you disband you won't have to worry about them. I can even make you forget."

"You can?" she asked hopefully, "Can you make everyone forget?"

"Yes." It was that simple. Soon everyone was rounded up and they soon forgot about witches, hunter, demons, anything that connected to magic. Prue easily convinced them they had all met while on a trip to San Francisco and each lived in different states. Soon the small suburban houses were filled with noise as people started packing believing they had rented the homes for the week.

"Thank you."

"Who is this?" Prue asked narrowing her eyes at Aaron. He stepped back.

"I'm Aaron," he said, "A friend of Ember's. I'm helping her. I was part of the northern coven. My father was the head and she saved him from a demon attack. If it weren't for her we'd all be dead."

"Where are you going next?"

"We're returning home then onto Los Angeles for another weekend. We have a bus to catch, thanks Prue." I left the neighborhood without a goodbye to my whitelighter. She had other charges, more important to me to worry about.

L.A.'s coven was much different than the others. It was large. I ran into another witch, named Billie. She agreed to help me though she seemed wary until I mentioned the Charmed Ones and the Elders. She headed the disbanding and loved it. There was a spark in her eyes. She threatened the group using her multiple cowered in fear when they thought she made their weapons disappear when it was really my doing. They were a large coven for sure but very fearful. Their disbanding was quick. I spent the rest of the weekend with Aaron going around L.A. We saw several celebrities but left them be.

We ended up hiking up to the Hollywood sign. Smog covered the city but it didn't really matter. We could see the ocean in the distance as well as the sunrise. It was romantic really but Aaron was a friend. He was that is, until he kissed me. His lips melted into mine and I found myself falling for him, literally. I fell to the ground and he continued to kiss me. He stopped though when I said something.

"Aaron, we have to go back soon." He stood up.

"Right." That was the end to that. I was done with the California covens. There were at least a dozen in the US. The next place to go was St. Louis.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will be up soon! Review with your city or favorite city and who knows, maybe there will be a coven there that Ember has to destroy. Otherwise please review with your other thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

St. Louis was crowded as ever as I weaved through the streets alone. I didn't let Aaron come with me this time. I left him with this family. Though the blonde witch did join me as it was just a weekend. I mentioned to her the meetings took place in top of the arch overlooking the river.

"Someone who works at the museum is a hunter."

"How big is the group?"

"Just over one hundred and fifty. Salem had more I know that. But convincing this group will be tricky. A lot of people who lived in Salem moved to St. Louis because their beliefs are strong."

"They're going to try to kill us then?" she asked.

"Probably." We waited until the museum closed to sneak in. It wasn't that difficult. Billie projected in and turned off the security system and I swiftly knocked out the guards. They'd be out for some time.

"There's something off here," I heard a man say, "they're all asleep." Billie and I hid in one of the stores dressed in different period time clothing. We paid for it with the little money we had.

"Maybe Hannah came in before us. You know how she likes practice," a woman said, "Let's get to the top before the others arrive. The group was large and slipping in wasn't difficult. They just assumed we worked at the museum. There were a lot of children in the group, but it was mostly teenagers and elders and parents.

I noticed Hannah immediately. I knew her, she had moved out her with her parents a few years ago. She had been younger than me by three years. She was thirteen and loved the idea of killing witches. I saw her parents, they weren't the leaders. That honor was given to the Elders here.

"There is a problem. A witch is killing off covens, that's what we think. None of the other covens are responding, Los Angeles disappeared last weekend. It's time we take action and start searching for this witch." They wouldn't have to look far.

"I come from the Salem Coven," I said loud and clear. Many people started whispering. I went to the front looking at the people.

"They've given me orders to tell other covens to lay low. When I told this to the San Francisco coven they disbanded. I don't know what happened to the Los Angeles coven, they could be dead for all I know or like San Francisco, they could have disbanded."

"We can't disband, we've been a coven for nearly two hundred and fifty years," an elder said.

"I'm not saying disband but if this witch is killing Covens..."

"We need to find her!" someone shouted.

"She'll wipe you out like she has the others," Billie said, "I'm from the San Francisco Coven, we disbanded. Besides how do you know it is one witch? It could be more than one."

"Are you suggesting the Charmed Ones are behind this?" one asked.

"We'd know if the Charmed Ones were behind this," another said. So this was how their meeting worked. It was interesting nothing like how our meeting worked.

"I'm just the messenger. You need to lie low. Their advice is to disband."

"We can't disband, how can that be their advice?"

"Oh, did I say their advice I meant mine." Billie was able to reveal all their weapons with a spell and drop them feet below on the ground under the arch.

"I was from a coven, not necessarily Salem, but I needed to get your attention. Now disband or I will kill." Threats were necessary with a larger group, I knew how this one worked.

"My friend Billie here, is a close personal friends of the Charmed Ones. I'm sure she's not afraid of calling them up." Billie held up a silver flip phone. The whispers started again.

"What do we get if we disband? Leave our homes?"

"That I won't come after you, I'm a good witch but you're killing for all the wrong reasons. Demons will come after you if you don't stop." There was mumbling. Demons had gone after them.

"Are you saying if we disband our children will be safer?" a mother in the crowd asked.

"Yes," I said, "Your training them to fight witches who you consider demons. Demons are dangerous, they won't take a second chance to kill your children. Your loved ones. I know from experience that demons show no mercy. I grew up in a town, full of witch hunters that showed no mercy to witches who only wanted to protect their loved ones. They want normal lives but have been given the responsibility to protect innocents and that doesn't just mean those in trouble from demons, that means all of you as well. When you deal with magical beings you put yourself in danger."

"We will leave," a man said guiding his family out. Three other families then left. Soon all families left, those with young and older children. All that remained were the elders. They couldn't fight anymore so they left as well. Hours passed and the only remaining was the two heads of the group and three people I knew; a husband and wife, and Hannah and her parents.

"You can stay in St. Louis but you must stop practicing your killing of witches," Billie said.

"Hannah, I don't know if you remember me."

"Ember," she said. I nodded telling her I was a witch and that my parents were murdered by demons. She looked to her parents and ran to the elevator.

"We can't do it anymore. I'll do something that helps others another way, in a way that doesn't danger those I love." They then left.

"This is all we've known," the wife said.

"It's all I knew too, until I received powers. Then my parents rushed to protect me but they couldn't leave our town because it'd look suspicious." The wife I noticed was pregnant.

"What if your child is a first generation witch? Will you kill them?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing!" the husband said as the wife said, "Of course not."

"Caroline, you can't let this teenager get to you like the others."

"But what if she's right? What if our kid has powers?"

"I'm a first generation witch, just like Ember. I've fought along side the Charmed Ones," Billie said.

"We can't just assume our child will be magical," the husband said.

"You have too, otherwise when will the killing stop?" I asked.

"Fine," he grumbled, "Let's go Caroline." Billie and I rode the elevator down with them, like the other covens they wouldn't mention any of this to the others.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you think the covens will keep quiet? Please review with your thoughts! Charmed Always- K_


End file.
